


Sweeter than Sugar

by insieme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Lydia has a huge crush on Stiles, Stiles has a huge crush on Lydia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its mainly stydia, stydia au, there's also cake, theres some scallison, this is just super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/pseuds/insieme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott put an ad on Facebook for fake fiance's so they can try free wedding cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a cute idea I had and as the tags state it's just a fluffy mess of cute.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, major thanks to [K](http://archiveofourown.org/users/little_loving_lefty) for all of the editing and help she gave me xx.

The ad started out as a joke between Scott and Stiles.

  
They had just finished class and were walking back to their apartment when they passed the wedding cake shop. It was a small hole-in-the-wall shop, with a pink striped awning and a brightly colored sign painted on the window that read “I DO! Wedding Cakes”. Inside the shop there was tables with couples sitting around and sampling various slices of wedding cakes.

  
As the boys peered through the window, an idea started forming in Stiles head. “Scotty, we should go in there and sample some wedding cake.” He grinned at the other boy.

  
Scott peered into the shop again before responding, “There’s just the tiny problem of neither of us being engaged to be married.” Stiles followed his gaze and saw he was looking at the couples sitting around the tables. “I don’t think they’d believe us if we went in there and said our brides were elsewhere.”

  
But Stiles wasn’t going to give up that easily. It was just something silly like wedding cakes but he was determined to make it into that shop. He smiled mischievously at his best friend before replying “I’ve got a plan”.

 

~

 

That’s how they found themselves two hours later sitting at their kitchen table creating an ad and posting it on the universities Facebook page. It read:

  
“Two males looking for two females to be fake engaged to for a few hours to try wedding cakes at “I DO! Wedding Cakes”. Payment would be cake and quality conversation. If interested contact Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall at 1-697-397-5543.”

  
“I don’t know man. What two sane girls are going to answer that? We sound like pedophiles trying to get kids into our van.” Scott laughed, reading over the ad one more time. Stiles agreed it was a little out there but he was confident they would get a reply from someone and said so to Scott.

  
Sighing in defeat, Scott got up from the table and retreated to his room to study. Stiles read the ad one more time before going to do the same.

 

~

 

It had been two days since they posted the ad, and they hadn’t received one single call (unless you count the drunk frat boys, but Stiles didn’t think they were all that interested in being fake engaged to them). He was starting to think that maybe Scott was right and the concept of the ad was quite creepy. If he was a girl he would probably think they were serial killers. He read the ad one more time and decided he would leave it up one more day before taking it down and forgetting about it.

 

~

 

They were sitting on the couch watching Breaking Bad when Stiles’ phone started to ring. The screen simply read “unknown number” as his ringtone filled the quiet living room.  
“Hello?”

  
“Um, hi. My name is Lydia and I was … I was calling about the post you put up on the Facebook page?” Her voice went up at the end, like she was asking why she was calling. Stiles eyes widened before he put her on speaker so Scott could hear the conversation as well.

  
“Hey! Hi, we weren’t actually expecting a response. Um, how are you?” He looked to Scott for help but his best friend stayed quiet on the couch across from him.

  
“Good. So, did you still like… need fake fiancés? Because I have this friend Allison and well … we just thought your ad was interesting.” Lydia spoke quickly and her words jumbled together like she couldn’t get them out fast enough. Stiles looked to Scott, gesturing wildly for him to say something.

  
“We would! If you guys want to, I mean that would be awesome.” The line was quiet for a second before another voice, this one more confident than the first, spoke up.  
“We’re free tomorrow at 2pm. Does that work for you boys?”

  
Stiles and Scott made eye contact before Stiles responded to the girls on the phone that yes tomorrow at 2pm does work for them.

 

~

 

The boys got to the bakery exactly at 2 o’clock. They would have been there earlier if not for Scott changing his outfit again and again because he “didn’t think he looked like a proper fiancé”. Stiles had opted for simple black jeans with brown boots and a light blue button up rolled up at the sleeves. Scott chose blue jeans, black boots and his trusty black leather jacket (“What? It makes me look bad ass and mysterious!”)

  
They approached the shop and saw two girls standing out front, talking animatedly. Stiles’ gaze immediately went to the strawberry-blonde he recognized as Lydia Martin (a little internet stalking never hurt anyone). Her long hair was curled and cascaded down her back, blowing slightly in the breeze. She had on a floral sundress with brown suede boots and a brown leather jacket. She was completely stunning.

  
The other girl, Allison Argent, was leaning casually against the shop window listening patiently to what Lydia was saying. She had on jeans, knee high boots and a green cable knit sweater, with her hair tied up in a knot on the top of her head. She looked up as the boys approached and nudged Lydia.

  
“Hey fiancés.” She said with an exaggerated wink. “I’m Allison and this here is Lydia. It’s nice to meet you.” She held out her hand to shake, surprising Stiles with how confident she was. Lydia on the other hand was preoccupied with some unknown spot on the ground and adamantly not making eye contact with anyone.

  
Stiles was about to introduce himself and Scott when he saw Allison had beat him to it, grabbing his best friend’s arm and leading him into the shop.

  
Stiles didn’t know how to proceed because Lydia was still not looking at him, seemingly looking everywhere but. Finally he laughed nervously and said “I guess that means you’re stuck with me.” Lydia snapped her head up, probably surprised that he had spoken, before giving him a small smile. Stiles guessed that by the way she was acting she was probably dragged here by Allison and forced into tasting cake with two strangers. She took a deep breath before smiling again and motioning to the door,

  
“Well, fiancé, aren’t you going to hold the door for me?” Stiles ran for the door holding it open with an exaggerated welcoming gesture and an even more exaggerated “M’lady.”

  
Once inside the shop, Stiles was assaulted with a wave of sweet smells. The store was larger on the inside than it appeared outside. Behind the register he could see there was a huge kitchen, busy with people mixing dough, icing cakes and pouring batter. The seating area extended along the front of the store, but more tables lined the sides and back of the room. If Stiles had to find a word to describe the place the word would be “homey”.

  
Scott turned around when he heard the door open and smiled as the two walked in. He put his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pulled him in to whisper in his ear. “This is the best idea you’ve ever had, bro. This girl is awesome.” Stiles laughed at his friend, who was already back to drinking up everything Allison had to say like she was the last glass of water in the desert.

  
Everyone looked up when a waitress approached the group. “Hi. My name is Emily and I’ll be your server today. Would you guys like to sit all together or would each couple like their own table?” Stiles didn’t think Lydia would want to sit alone at a table with him for a few hours so he asked the waitress to seat them together. She led them to a table close enough to the window that they had a nice view, but not close enough so that people could see them through the window (which was good, because the shop was only one street away from the university).

  
After Emily took their drink orders (the girls ordered them all tea because apparently you have to have tea when you’re eating pastry) the table settled into pleasant conversation. Allison and Lydia were both in the Classical Literature program, Allison majoring in Greek Mythology and Lydia in Archaic Latin. They had been best friends since elementary school and came to the same school for both their shared interest in study and their inability to be separated from each other. Scott and Stiles told them how they had met in first year; how each of them had horrible roommates and met in line at the registration office to request new ones. They were best friends by the time it was their turn to switch so they just requested each other and had been roommates every year since.

  
Stiles couldn’t help but notice Lydia starting to open up more as they talked, and the more she started to smile the harder it was for him to take his eyes off of her. He also noticed that he had definitely seen her around campus somewhere, maybe in the library every now and then or something. He didn’t think they shared any classes but with 800 students in each lecture it’s hard to know everyone. Then again, how could he ever forget seeing her?

  
His thoughts were interrupted by Emily returning with two pots of tea and an elderly woman. If Stiles had to guess, he would say that she was the owner of the shop as she was covered in flour and wore a uniform with the shop’s name embroidered on the breast pocket.

  
“Hi folks. My name is Annabelle and I want to thank you for coming to my shop.” She smiled at them all before continuing. “Now, we have a tradition here at ‘I DO! Wedding Cakes’, but if you ask my staff they’ll tell you it’s just my old romantic heart.” She laughed heartily, smiling at Emily.

  
Emily smiled back at her boss, before continuing for her, “We love to hear your love stories here, so before we bring out the cakes tell us a little bit about yourselves and about your proposals.” None of them had even thought of creating back stories before they came in, but of course people were going to ask at a WEDDING shop. They all looked at each other slightly dumbfounded, the same thoughts probably running through everyone’s minds. The table was silent for a while before Lydia cleared her throat and began speaking.

  
“I’m Lydia and this is my boyf- sorry, fiancé, Stiles. I’m still not used to saying that. We met in our first year of university. We were in a coffee shop and I was standing in line in front of him. When I got my coffee I turned around too fast and spilled the entire thing all over his shirt. Oh, it was so embarrassing; I wanted to run out of that shop. But he just smiled at me all sweet, and said it was no biggie and he didn’t like his shirt that day anyway. He then bought me another coffee because apparently it was his fault that he was standing behind me, but I knew he was just being a gentleman and trying to make me feel better. After that we just started talking, and well… never stopped.”

  
Stiles was suddenly back in first year standing in line at the campus coffee shop. It was the first week of classes and he had just gotten himself a new roommate. He was texting his dad telling him that he was indeed eating three square meals a day, when suddenly he looked up and a cup of coffee had been dumped on the front of his shirt. Behind the cup of coffee was a petrified looking strawberry blonde. She looked like she was about to cry so Stiles had quickly smiled and assured her it was alright and that he didn’t think his shirt was a great choice for today either. He remembers her laughing weakly so he went up to the counter and asked the barista for another of what she had, his own black coffee with two sugars and a handful of napkins. The girl was standing off to the side of the line looking like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. Stiles had walked over, given her her coffee and assured her again that it was okay. He remembers her apologizing again before saying she had to get to class and she would pay him back for the coffee, before running out. He also remembers going to Scott that night and telling him all about it, and telling him that he wished he had asked her name before she ran out.

  
They had ended up just referring to her as coffee-shop girl, but after Stiles didn’t see her again for a few weeks her face slipped from his mind and he didn’t know if he’d remember her even if he was face-to-face with her. He looked across the table to see Scott with the biggest smile on his face, probably making the same connection that Stiles had.  
Lydia nudged his arm with her own, bringing Stiles back to the present. Everyone at the table was looking at him expectantly.

“Sorry, I must have zoned out there. What did you say?”

  
Lydia smiled sweetly, before resting her hand on his arm. “Honey, tell them how you proposed.” Right, the proposal. Stiles had to think on his feet, because he didn’t really want to find out what this nice old lady would do if she found out they were faking it.

  
“Well, um, I’d had the ring for weeks but had no idea how to ask her because I knew that she’d kill me if I didn’t make it memorable.” He accentuated this by throwing a wink in Lydia’s direction (Lydia was a really dedicated actor, as she blushed at that). “I texted her one day and told her to meet me at that coffee shop on campus, the one where we met. I had no idea what I was going to do or say, but I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman.” Stiles turned towards Lydia and gently took one of her small hands in his and looked into her eyes (for dramatic effect, of course). “When she got there I just knelt down and told her that if anyone else had spilled coffee on me that day I probably would have been a lot angrier and wouldn’t have been so nice and for sure would not have proposed to them a few years later.”

  
Lydia giggled at that, then spoke softly “Then he asked me to marry him, and when I said yes he cried.”

  
“Hey, I did not cry!” Stiles laughed back indignantly.

  
“Yes, you did. You were a mess of tears; I had to console you just to get you off your knees.”

  
“We clearly remember this day differently, sweetie.”

  
“I remember it quite vividly actually, darling.”

  
They were interrupted by laughing from their spectators. Stiles saw that both Allison and Scott had these knowing looks on their faces and Annabelle and Emily were looking at them with the biggest smiles. Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly and released Lydia’s hands, but shot her a smile nonetheless. Lydia’s cheeks, Stiles noticed, were a darker shade of pink than they were moments before. Huh.

  
Scott and Allison went on to tell their make-believe stories, bantering back and forth the whole time they told it. They were high school sweethearts who had been together for so long they didn’t count the years anymore. It was a few months after they had graduated university and they were sitting in their apartment eating Chinese take-out on the couch watching reruns of Friends when Allison had asked Scott why they weren’t engaged yet. Scott (as Allison described him) looked like a deer in the headlights before he put his chopsticks down, got on one knee and asked her to marry him. Scott said he had been planning things for weeks and had something big planned, but couldn’t think of a reason to tell her that they weren’t engaged so he just did it on the spot. All-in-all, very romantic.

  
Stiles felt bad for abusing the shop like this, but looking at Annabelle and Emily and how happy they looked at their stories he figured it would be alright in the end.

  
“Now, I’ve got some questions for the couples respectively about your big days if you don’t mind. We like to make sure that we not only give you the cake you want, but the cake that your wedding wants as well.” The way Annabelle spoke about everything was soft and airy, especially when she talked about anything to do with weddings. “Now Lydia and Stiles, do you two have a date set in mind?”

  
A summer wedding would be really nice, Stiles thought. They could get married in a big grass field with a bunch of different wild flowers as decorations. Lydia would be wearing some sort of cute white sundress with sandals and flowers braided into her long red hair. The bridesmaids could be wearing some shade of pastel yellow and the groomsmen in white shorts and matching yellow shirts and –

  
“October of next year, we were thinking. Isn’t that right, Hun?” Lydia said sweetly.

  
“Uh, yeah. We wanted to have it when the leaves were changing. It’ll go really nice with Lydia’s hair.” Stiles responded offhandedly. He shook his head as if to clear his previous thoughts from mind before answering the rest of Annabelle’s questions (they were having a small October wedding, their colors being yellow and orange and their flower of choice the [Transvaal daisy](http://cache1.asset-cache.net/xc/467035357.jpg?v=2&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=35oXPj7hvSCl2J_2e8oaPs8wEX57f6X0DsRTEJZaovAgseJENihelEv5d6zIon_B0) ).

  
Scott and Allison went through the same process before Annabelle promised that Emily would be shortly returning with some samples for them to try. As soon as they were out of earshot, all four of them burst into laughter. They didn’t think to prepare stories beforehand but had all done pretty well for on the spot acting. Scott and Allison immediately launched into conversation about all the food they were going to have at their “wedding” leaving Stiles and Lydia to themselves, for the most part.

  
Lydia was busying herself with her napkin on the table in front of her, folding it up neatly before undoing it and redoing it again. Stiles was having a hard time thinking of something to say that wouldn’t make him sound like a total bimbo. Finally he said, “So, do you still drink coffee?” Lydia turned and gave him a confused look so he continued. “At the shop that day, you ordered a coffee. With two milks and two sugars if I remember correctly. Which is weird because usually people put cream in coffee but you put milk, which is super cool and different.”

  
So much for not sounding like a bimbo. Stiles wanted to get up and leave the table from embarrassment, but then he heard Lydia start to laugh beside him. At first it was soft and muffled like she was trying to hold it in, but it grew to a full-on laugh leaving her red faced and catching her breath. He wasn’t sure whether she was laughing at him or with him but he decided he wanted to stay purely for the selfish reason of seeing if he could make her face light up like that again.

  
Once she caught her breath, Lydia looked up to Stiles with a smile on her face. “I wasn’t sure if you remembered me at first, which was why I was so embarrassed earlier. I haven’t gone back to that coffee shop since that day actually …”

  
“Then why were you laughing?” Stiles asked curiously.

  
Lydia grinned before replying, “I was worried I would sound like an idiot when I talked to you, but then I heard your examination of my coffee preferences.” Stiles had to laugh at that, he really had sounded like an idiot.

  
Conversation came easy after that, they talked about their courses at school before moving into family and views on political issues. The more Stiles listened to her talk, the more he saw how smart she really was. She talked about scientific problems and mathematical equations like she had been learning them since preschool, and spoke of books and literature like a true poet. Not only was she school smart, she had views on social issues and problems that were complex and intricate but she was so passionate about.

  
That was another thing about Lydia that he learned, she was passionate. Everything she talked about meant something to her and he could tell that from the pure joy and fire in her eyes as she spoke.  
It seemed like eons later when Emily returned with a three tiered plate full of small slices of cakes. They were all different colors and flavors with a variety of icing and toppings that were paired with them. Emily went through each one, explaining why the cake was popular and some things others hadn’t liked. Finally, she told them that once they had finished she would be back with more cake if they hadn’t made a decision on a favorite.

  
They four of them decided the best way for everyone to try every single sample was to spread them out on the table so they could try each separately. From there, the table turned into a twister board as arms reached across the table and forks bumped into one another. At one point Lydia knocked Stiles fork just as he was about to eat the cake on the end, causing it to fall to the table. She was about to apologize but Stiles got his revenge by quickly knocking her own fork with his own, causing her to lose her cake as well. It turned into a game of who could knock more cake from the other and in the end the table was covered in crumbs and icing.

  
When Emily returned they all offered her sheepish smiles. “Well, I can see you all enjoyed your cake.” She said with a wink. “Would you like the second batch of samples or have you decided on one you like?"

  
Stiles took one look at the table and decided for them that they’d put these people through enough for one day. “Lyds and I liked the lemon meringue, but we’re going to hold off on ordering if that’s alright because we haven’t finalized the guest list.” He looked to Lydia, “Do we really have to invite all twelve of your cousins, love?”

  
She scowled at him before quipping back with, “Only if we have to invite all three of your sister’s boyfriends.”

  
Scott shook his head before turning to Emily. “Al and I want the red velvet, but we’re still waiting on a few RSVP’s.”

  
Of course, neither of them would be buying cakes, but they had to think of something because people usually left wedding cake shops actually having ordered a wedding cake. Stiles figured the store was busy enough that they’d be forgotten in no time.

  
They thanked Emily again for the lovely cake, and then Annabelle again when they passed her on the way out. Stiles made a mental note to come back here when he was actually engaged, because these ladies were so sweet and dedicated to their job. Plus, the cake was awesome.

~

  
Outside the shop the sun was starting to set over the quiet street, (Stiles wasn’t looking at the way Lydia’s hair looked when it was hit with the rays of the setting sun, of course not).

  
No one seemed to know where to go from here. It was Lydia who spoke up first. “Do you guys want to walk us home? We’re living in the student housing just a few blocks down the road.”

  
“Yes,” Stiles answered, probably a little too quickly. But he was rewarded with a smile from Lydia so that was alright with him.

  
Scott and Allison walked a few paces ahead of them, arms linked, and giggling about something Scott had just said. It was amazing how quickly they had clicked, Stiles thought. His best friend wasn’t usually the type to jump right into something new but with Allison he seemed different, more relaxed.

  
Lydia was quiet beside Stiles but it wasn’t an awkward silence, if anything it was comfortable. Her arms were swinging beside her as she walked and on more than one occasion the back of her hand would brush against Stiles’, but she would quickly pull it away. The third time this happened Stiles plucked up the courage to grab her hand in his before she drew away. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest (why was he so nervous? He had held hands with girls before) but felt himself relax when Lydia twined her fingers with his, pressing their palms together. He chanced a look over at her and it may have just been the streetlights hitting her ivory skin, but he could swear he saw a slight blush covering her cheeks.

  
They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, hands swinging between them. All too quickly the student living complex emerged up ahead of them; Stiles wanted nothing more than to keep walking with Lydia, holding her hand. He was thinking of a way to broach the subject when Lydia pulled him to a stop. Scott and Allison kept walking ahead giving Stiles and Lydia the quiet sidewalk all to themselves.  
Stiles looked down at Lydia who was biting her lip, seemingly having an internal debate with herself. He stood quietly, deciding to let her think but also because he had no idea what he wanted to say.  
Finally, seemingly having made a decision, she looked up and Stiles and gave him a small smile.

“You can ask me on a date. I mean, if you want to.”

  
“Are you giving me permission to ask you on a date?”

  
She thought for a moment before laughing, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

  
Stiles shook his head in amusement. He’d never met any girl like Lydia, and now that he’d gotten to know her he couldn’t imagine liking anyone different. He took her other hand in his own and gave her his best Prince Charming smile before asking, “Lydia Martin, would you like to go on a date with me?”

  
She pretending to think for a moment too long, but giggled out a yes when Stiles started poking her side playfully.

  
“Lydia, come on! It’s getting chilly and you have the keys!” Allison was standing at the door of the complex waving her over, Scott standing beside her with a giant grin on his face (Stiles would have to ask him about it later).

  
“I guess that’s me,” Lydia sighed, gesturing to her friend. Her skin looked so soft in the pale evening light, and all he wanted to do was kiss her on the cheek.

  
So he did.

  
He pulled back and looked down at the girl who had already become such a main character in his thoughts. She looked back and he found it hard to get words out. “I’ll call you,” is what finally came out. She blushed (this time he was sure it wasn’t the streetlights) before turning around and running to the door to unlock it for Allison. The girls went inside, but before the door closed Lydia turned around and blew a kiss in Stiles’ direction.

  
He must have looked like the biggest dumbstruck idiot, but it’s not every day Lydia Martin blows him a kiss goodbye after agreeing to go on a date with him.

  
Yeah, this is something he could definitely get on board with.

 

~

 

_4 Years Later_

  
Stiles hadn’t been back in this town since he graduated university three years ago.

  
They had moved away to a town a few hours away to find better work, but also to be closer to the city (Beacon Hills wasn’t exactly the ‘hub’ of city life). They were coming back now because Stiles had made a promise to himself five years ago that he intended to keep.

  
He looked beside him to see Lydia with her feet up on the dashboard, pieces of hair flying around her face from the open window having fallen loose from the long day of travelling. They had been together just over five years now (if you don’t count that one fight they had where Lydia went to Allison’s for three nights, but Stiles doesn’t count that one because on day three of him sitting on Allison’s doorstep Lydia had come out and whacked him on the head, before kissing him passionately).

  
It was Thanksgiving and Stiles’ dad had insisted the couple come home for the holidays, both of them agreeing quickly because they hadn’t been back to visit in so long.

  
They drove down the quiet streets passing shops and stores they used to visit every day. Lydia was looking out the window with a smile on her face, before turning to Stiles with an even bigger one. She looked so beautiful Stiles had to concentrate just to keep his eyes on the road.

  
“It’s good to be home,” She grinned. He looked at this girl beside him and couldn’t believe he was so lucky that she chose to be with him. He took one hand off the wheel and held it out to her, Lydia immediately twining her small fingers with his. Stiles thought back to the first time he had done this, and how much they had achieved since then. They had a small apartment down town and had adopted a small dog that they named Fievel (Lydia came up with that one).

  
They both had steady jobs, Lydia was working in a museum, examining new pieces of literature that arrived and Stiles was teaching grade three at a small primary school in town.

  
Scott and Allison lived about 15 minutes away, moving from Beacon Hills around the same time as Stiles and Lydia so obviously they looked for apartments in the same area. They made sure to have dinner at least once a week but it usually ended up being three or four because both couples, even after all this time, hated being apart from one another.

  
Stiles drove the Jeep down the back country roads until they pulled onto the road that led straight to the university campus. Lydia gave him a questioning look but he just smiled in return. She would find out soon enough. Campus looked pretty much the same as it did four years ago, a few new buildings had gone up and some older ones torn down. The campus was quiet because it was a Sunday afternoon on Thanksgiving weekend but a few students were laying on the grass, soaking up the last of the day’s sun, or riding their bikes along the winding paths.

  
Finally, the Stiles pulled the Jeep to a stop on the side of the road and looked to Lydia. “Want to go for a walk, for old times’ sake?” He asked. When they were still in the “getting to know you” phase of their early relationship, they spent hours and hours just walking the campus roads, hands linked, sharing stories and talking about anything and everything. Stiles remembers one night where they must have walked the entire campus five times and by the end of the night they had gone back to Stiles' because they hadn't run out of things to say.

  
Lydia shook her head at her boyfriend but smiled and jumped out of the car all the same. They walked silently for a few minutes before Lydia seemed to recognize where they were. It wasn’t until they were right in front of the old coffee shop, closed for the day, that she pulled him to a stop. “Stiles…” she said warily. He had a huge smile on his face that had been there for the entire day and now it was concerning her slightly.

  
“Babe, what are we doing here? It’s closed.”

  
Stiles grabbed both of her hands and gently led her around the side of the shop, away from any prying eyes and stared at his beautiful girlfriend for a moment longer. It was apparently a minute too long because she slapped his arm lightly, giggling at him to stop freaking her out.

  
He gave her a quick kiss before he started talking. “6 years, 2 months and 17 days ago I had the pleasure of getting coffee dumped on me by a very beautiful girl in this very shop. But before I could ask her her name, she ran away. I was so upset, but I figured she would come back eventually. I spent the next few weeks coming to this very shop every single day, looking for the beautiful girl but she never came in again. It wasn’t until a year later that I was lucky enough to see her again, and this time she was pretending to be my fiancé to test free wedding cakes.” Lydia’s eyes were starting to tear up, but she made no effort to dry them.

  
“Now, that day I made myself a promise. Do you know what that promise was?” She shook her head slightly. “I promised that one day I would ask that beautiful strawberry blonde to be my real fiancé.”  
Stiles took a deep breath and got down slowly to one knee. He had the ring for weeks but was waiting for this specific moment to ask her. He was trying to keep his emotions in check, but it was easier said than done. Stiles looked up to see Lydia with tears streaming down her cheeks but the biggest smile lighting up her features. He took that as his cue to continue.  
“Lydia Martin, will you do me the honor of being my very real fiancé?”

  
Stiles didn’t have time to react before he was being tackled to the ground and Lydia was peppering kisses all over his face. She pulled back so her face was just a few inches from his and stared down at him for a moment before grinning.

  
“I knew you would cry.”

  
Stiles couldn’t help but laughing and pulled her back in for a passionate kiss. "So is that a yes?" He asked, smiling like an idiot at this beautiful girl who was his sun.

  
"Yes, yes, yes. In every single language, yes." She punctuated each word with a kiss, planting the last one right on his mouth. Neither of them could be bothered that they were lying on the grass with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces, beside that old coffee shop from so many years ago. Because they had each other and really that’s all that mattered.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Here is what I imagined Lydia's outfit at the shop looking like ( [X](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/135427735/id/egWNKVJB5BGVlAOqZFZllw/size/y.jpg) ) and here's the ring ( [X](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=136106203) )
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think! xx


End file.
